


All According to Schedule

by guessbooks



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lemons, enjoy life, that they forget to actually like, theyre trying so hard to be good at eveyrthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessbooks/pseuds/guessbooks
Summary: Keeping a kingdom and relationship alive is hard work and requires a lot of planning, but is it safe to say some spice is needed if you've even scheduled your first time together? (I'm bad at summaries but it's cute I promise lol)
Relationships: Monica/Dorian Wytte
Kudos: 37





	All According to Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my second hooky fic, and it's... pretty smutty not gonna lie lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy, leave kudos if you do :)

Monica looked over at her clock, the minutes of this diplomacy meeting, feeling as though they were stealing years from her instead of only 2 hours.

She probably should be paying more attention to the trade agreement being updated in front of her eyes, but once you sew a divide spanning millennia between humans and witches, join your family’s and former betrothed technically current husband's kingdom, and save pretty much all your friends from dying at one point or another all before you turn 20, who gets rights over which bordering river starts to feel a bit dull.

Besides, Monica had more exciting things going on.

Today was the day. Dorian and she were going to have sex for the first time. Specifically, they were today starting at 5 pm, not exceeding past 10 pm if they both wanted to achieve a restful 8 hours of sleep before they woke up at 6 am. It was on their synced calendar schedule as of last Monday.

_ Look, _ saving the kingdoms and not dying didn’t leave much time for romanticism, and as it turns out, neither does being a new monarch or headteacher. They had to deliberately schedule times to just sit in the same room and hold hands with each other as Dorian graded papers and Monica read over economy reports.

The point is, they were busy people. Both loved each other, but as time went on Monica was feeling as if their routine was becoming mundane.

“Dorian?” she had asked, looking up from her most recent report.

“Hm?” Dorian responded without raising his eyes, marking a question with a red X.

Monica waited a beat for Dorian to finish the page he was on. When he looked up at her she continued. “We should have sex.”

The pen Dorian was holding clattered onto his desk forgotten. The hand holding Monica’s subconsciously pulled away, but Monica’s grip tightened. “Talk to me, what do you think?”

“Well… I guess my first question would be… what brought this thought on?” His face was a mix of emotions, but the most present ones were curiosity and fondness.

“We’ve been dating for over a year, Dor. It'd make sense if we had reservations or didn't love each other but we do." Dorian smiled softly and squeezed her hand in this. "Sure the first few months were busy saving your sister from leading a witch army and then from the spirit controlling her and setting up the kingdom but now? We barely even make out.”

Dorian opened his mouth to retort and let go of Monica’s hand and reached for the calendar. “Actually-”

“Dorian!” Monica shouted, offended. “Don’t you dare show me our scheduled makeout sessions once a week! This is what I’m talking about!”

“I guess I just don’t know what you mean, Monica,”

“We schedule  _ everything _ , Dorian. We see each other 3 times a week, Mondays we read together like this, Wednesdays we read followed by a 20-minute makeout session ending exactly at 4:50 pm, Saturday nights we have date-night that ends exactly at 9 pm.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want you-”

“To be tired in the morning because I have to present my best as Queen,  _ I know.” _ Monica sighed, wondering if she was even getting through to him. “Am I not actually attractive to you or something?”

Dorian shot up from the desk in a flash and had Monica pinned to the wall, loosely holding her wrists. “Don’t even kid about that,” He breathed into her ear, sending shivers up her spine. She loved this side of Dorian. Granted she loved every side of him, but seeing her shy beau turn possessive and hungry for her was always a favorite.

“Then  **_show me_ ** .” Monica smirked, knowing she was finally getting him riled. He ducked his head down, kissing and nipping at the base of her neck eliciting a soft moan from Monica immediately. 

She threaded her fingers through his scalp, spurring his ministrations. She pulled his lips to hers and immediately granted him access, warm in his embrace.

“Mark me,” she whispered. Usually Dorian and she were extra careful of this sort of thing, her already being a young monarch means things like hickeys would have people scrutinizing her ability to rule well.

But today Monica didn’t particularly care.

Dorian grabbed her butt, squeezing roughly, causing Monica to squeal. “Dori…!” but her sentence was cut short by the feeling of pain mixing with pleasure at what was clearly going to be a bruise at the base of her collarbone. She moaned softly while Dorian licked and kissed his new mark gently.

Monica reached down towards Dorian’s belt buckle when they were interrupted by 3 sharp knocks. “Time for your afternoon tea with your husband and the royal advisor, my queen.”

Monica could scream so loud the entire east wing of the castle would crumble to dust in that moment. “...O-okay!” she called back. “Just give me 5 minutes.” she sighed, pouting, remembering why the synced schedules were needed in the first place.

Dorian groaned under his breath as he stood up straight and stepped back from Monica.

“Moment ruined, huh?” Monica jokes softly as she straightens herself and goes to collect her papers.

“Not entirely…” Dorian smiles as he grabs a pen and starts scribbling something down. “See you on ...Friday evening from...5 to 10 pm.” He slid her updated calendar over to her. Monica smiled sheepishly and nodded, agreeing.

And now all that stood between them was this diplomacy meeting. The time after it hit 4 pm seemed to trickle infinitely slower, the papers betting revised so that two lines were paraphrased slightly, the king and queen of the other kingdom not having a quill with which to sign, Will toppling over the ink bottle which would've added another 20 minutes to this while exchange if Monica hadn't lunged to catch it right before a drop hit the document, everyone saying their formal goodbyes. 

Monica burst out of the room at 4:52 but would swear the meeting felt like it ran hours late.

Outside of her bedroom chambers, Monica took a steadying breath. This was really happening! It felt like the butterflies in her stomach were having an all-out war but she still wore a thousand-watt smile that refused to dim as she marched in the room.

Her bedroom chambers were set up like an apartment inside the castle, having a living room as you walk in with a small kitchen to the right, having a small potions room and bathroom to the left, and her actual bedroom and personal bathroom at the back of the living room.

Monica figured she'd have a few minutes to calm the butterflies down from complete warfare to a few scattered battles but as she walked in there was Dorian, setting her dining room table.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, her expression faltering, accidentally dropping her work bag unceremoniously with a yelp.

"Monica!" Dorian smiled as he looked up and walked over, carefree until he analyzed her expression. "What's wrong?"

He reached out and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead sweetly. "You know we don't have to do this today," he grinned warily. "Despite what our perfectly coordinated schedule says."

"No, I want to," Monica began. "It's just nerves. I have you and that's the most important part." She leaned up to give him a quick peck on the jaw.

Dorian smiled again at this and pecked Monica quickly before leading her to the dining room table. "I figured I'd make dinner tonight!" And a perfectly set table was presented before her, with two plates of delicious looking pasta.

"You made this…?" Monica asked as he pulled back her seat for her. While she knew she had an entire kitchen at her disposal to make her whatever she pleased, Dorian going out of his way to cook for her made her heart flutter all the same.

Dorian grinned cheekily as he took his seat. "Yeah, I found an old cookbook on Damien's counter one day when I went to visit, so I asked him if I could borrow it. The food at least smells really good!" He said hopefully.

Monica carefully swirled the pasta around on her fork and took a bite. "Oh my god," she moaned. "This is actually amazing." She quickly dug in as Dorian followed suit, beaming.

"Thanks, I tried to follow the recipe exactly. I even had to try the sauce a second time since my first attempt didn't look like the description in the book. I think I got confused by the basil and ore-" Dorian went on, describing his process in detail, and Monica let her mind wander slightly, paying just enough attention to keep the conversation going.

She loved how studious Dorian was, even at age 11 as an apprentice witch he learned everything with such tenacity.

Diving into piles of spell and research books, practicing spells for hours on end. Granted Dani had natural power but Dorian had the focus.

Her Dorian. She wouldn’t lie: in the beginning, it felt like they might never settle into a rhythm. They both had such busy schedules that never naturally intertwined and so sometimes they’d go 2 or 3 weeks without seeing each other, only to get torn apart again. They both were slowly becoming miserable, working on new lesson plans and tax codes without reprieve.

Dorian was the one who finally said enough was enough and made sure they saw each other every week. And it worked, even if they were still both terribly overworked they at least saw each other now, which kept them sane.

After dinner the two found themselves nestled on Monica’s couch. Dorian absentmindedly ran his fingers through Monica’s hair as his eyes drifted over a book. Monica knew that he was waiting for her to make the first move, always the prince, but she couldn’t bring herself to.

She glanced at the clock. It was about to go on 7 o’clock. Only 3 more hours. She could feel how tense Dorian’s muscles were underneath all the calm facade.

Monica thought about it. Next weekend they had a camping trip planned with their friends, and wouldn’t really have a moment alone to themselves. The week after that Monica was leaving the country on a diplomatic mission, hoping to change the minds of some that were more resistant to the integration of witches in human society as equals. This was their only chance for almost an entire month.

Monica rolled her eyes at herself. What was even holding her back? She was being ridiculous. She sat up, and Dorian put his book down, gazing at her curiously.

She started kissing his jawline slowly, climbing onto his lap and gently pushing him so that he laid flat on the couch.

Dorian put his hands on her waist pulling her closer, their chests flush against each other now as she straddled him.

Their mouths melded together, both of them relaxing at the familiar and comforting feel of the other. Dorian licked Monica’s bottom lip, and she gave him access. Their tongues slid against each other’s languidly, finding an easy slow rhythm, enjoying the other’s taste. Dorian held onto Monica with a slightly firmer grip as he flipped their positions.

They broke apart and Monica gasped for air, her chest heaving. Dorian kissed her nose, cheeks, ears, and face until Monica was giggly and playfully swatted him away.

“One day,” Dorian began determinedly, bending down again. “I am going to kiss every. Single. Freckle. On. Your. Body.” He declared, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Monica rolled her eyes good-naturedly, knowing full well the ridiculous man in front of her was completely serious.

Then Dorian dipped down, kissing her neck. Monica’s breath hitched as he pulled back her collared shirt slightly kissed at his fading mark. Monica reached her hands up to her collar and started unbuttoning. When she was done, Dorian pulled her shirt the rest of the way off. 

He smiled softly, almost reverently at Monica, and she could feel her face heating up. Nonetheless, she steeled herself and reached up, pulling his collared sweater off. They had seen each other shirtless before, but every time Monica saw Dorian’s lean, sculpted chest her heart melted at the sight. Her hands danced over the contours and lines of his back, before tangling her fingers in his fair and bring his mouth back down to hers. Dorian’s hands explored her, tracing the soft flesh of her stomach before gently cupping her breasts.

He lightly pinched one of her nipples over bra suddenly, causing Monica to moan loudly, both of them deepening the kiss.

All of it felt good and right, but Monica couldn’t stop herself from breaking away from the kiss, and looking at the clock again while Dorian attacked her neck with nips and kisses.

They were running out of time. Two and a half hours is all they had. Monica groaned, frustrated.

“I can’t do this,”

Immediately Dorian stopped his assault of his girlfriend’s neck and looked panicked. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Monica extricated herself from her position under Dorian and sighed. “No, you’re fine, everything’s fine it’s just- that stupid clock!” She pointed to the clock on her wall accusatorily.

Dorian tilted his head, sitting next to her. “We can put the clock away…”

“No! It’s not that clock specifically, it’s- it’s time!” Monica had now gotten up and started pacing. “Every single day it rules my life, Dorian! I can’t get divorced from Will yet because enough  _ time  _ hasn’t passed, I can’t see you every day because neither of us has any  _ time _ to spare, and when I do, it’s scheduled study and makeout sessions, or even our first time having sex, Dor! I don’t want a fucking clock to decide that, but now it feels like we’re behind because we’ve been together over a year! See, it’s all stupid time!” Monica was fuming, her hands waving around in the air, punctuating her words.

Dorian sat quietly, eyes calculating. Monica huffed and looked over at him. “I know that we did the schedule thing to help and it did but it doesn’t change the fact that our lives suck a little, Dorian! At least mine does! If I find an interesting recipe to practice I have to cram it into little intervals set aside for potion making, if I want to do something different with my hair I have to make sure it won’t interfere with an outfit and hairstyle I already picked out for a ball  _ next month _ , and if I want to have sex with my amazing intelligent cute and surprisingly built boyfriend it has to fit within a five-hour time frame on a specific day or we won’t have another chance for months!”

“Then... fuck the schedule,” Dorian said with his head in his hand, definitive and calculated.

Monica stopped in her fuming tracks. “What?”

“Fuck the schedule! Hire a royal advisor like how Will has Damien, share your load with someone so you don’t have to do it all, and I shouldn’t feel like I have to do it all either as headteacher and a professor I should use vacation days or my teaching assistants more.”

Monica’s brain buffered as she processed this. Do… less? She supposed Damien had a point, she should have a life outside of the castle’s walls and she wasn’t in the whole ‘ruling a kingdom’ thing alone. “So… fuck the schedule?”

Dorian nodded, smiling at seeing his girlfriend’s mood start to brighten. “Fuck the schedule. And we don’t have to have sex today or tomorrow, because also fuck whatever feels like a ‘normal’ amount of time for a couple to wait before they have sex. Nobody’s in this relationship but us, okay?”

“Can we call off tomorrow morning?” Monica asked hopefully.

“I can call Carlo and Donato to send letters canceling right now,” Dorian grinned. While he wrote the letters and sent them out Monica ran into her potions room.

As Monica bustled about in the room with the door open Dorian talked casually as he wrote. “Anyway I think there are some spells you could help me with, Carlo keeps turning orange and I think it only works on people so I was hoping you could get a guard willing to have me test on them...” 

Monica emerged with a small sprig of plant that she quickly stuffed into her mouth and started to chew as Carlo and shrunken Donato flew out the window, letters in tow.

Dorian glanced over. “What was that?”

Monica shrugged conspiratorially. “Just an herb I read about… Queen Anne’s Lace.”

“Oh, I think I remember that one, it’s a natural…” Dorian trailed off when he saw the look in Monica’s eyes.

She crept forward slowly, then pounced on top of him like a cat, trying to stay serious but failing miserably as laughter bubbled out of her. “It’s a natural contraceptive, Dor.”

Dorian’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you sure? I don’t want to push you into anything, Monica.”

“Dorian,” Monica began, “There are no quick fixes to all of our problems, it’s going to take a while to figure it all out and find a better rhythm for both our relationship and professional lives. How Damien and Will figured it out so effortlessly I’ll never know, even if they come to a few meetings disheveled and a few minutes late…”

“Nooo,” Dorian groaned putting his head against Monica’s shoulder. “Don’t put images of my brother and your ex making out in my head right now.” he let out a light chuckle.

“Yeah,” Monica admitted, “Probably not the best visual, but-” she circled her arms and legs tight around Dorian’s torso. “You carrying me to bed is.” as she finished her statement she ground her hips into his and nipped his ear, causing his excitement to twitch.

Dorian immediately grabbed Monica’s ass and stood, running into the bedroom. He closed the door with his leg, then turned, pinning Monica against the doorframe as he attacked her mouth.

Both immediately deepened the kiss with loud moans, a new intensity stoking a fire in them both. Monica continued to grind against Dorian, his hard erection now clearly present. Dorian bit at Monica’s bottom lip making her yip and pull away.

Dorian began his assault of her neck again as his hand traveled down her thighs, then under her skirt. “Is this okay?” Dorian asked as he paused his traveling fingers near her crotch. 

Monica smiled, her chest heaving, and nodded. Dorian stroked her womanhood through her panties, causing her to shiver and hum softly.

Slowly, he moved the panties aside, Monica’s entire body tingling with anticipation as he slowly inserted one digit inside of her.

“Mmmf!” Monica groaned, pleasure mixing with slight discomfort at the foreign feeling, then quickly whispering “I’m okay,” at Dorian’s concerned expression. He kissed her cheek softly at this, and her heart warmed.

She slightly shifted, on his digit, getting used to the feeling before slowly lifting and dropping herself back onto it. She started quickening her pace and Dorian slid in a second finger, pushing against her walls and building a feeling deep in her stomach that she wanted to chase. As she ground on his fingers Dorian found his love bite at the base of Monica’s collarbone, and nipped at the already sensitive flesh, causing her to moan.

He traveled down further on Monica’s body, working her bra undone with his free hand. Monica distractedly let him move her arms to remove it completely. “Dorian,” she whimpered, finding the pressure not building or releasing yet. Dorian took one of Monica’s nipples fully in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the soft flesh. Monica gasped, the new sensation causing the pressure to build again, and she fucked his digits with more intensity.

Dorian started massaging Monica’s clit with his thumb while he took her other nipple into his mouth.

Monica’s thighs started to shake at this new development, and Dorian grabbed her by the ass cheeks to keep her position on the door. “Dorian, I- I-” He bit down on his mark hard as Monica came, pleasure rippling through her in waves as she moaned loudly, barely moving on his fingers anymore.

Dorian removed his fingers from her core and wiped them on his pants, before lifting Monica up gently and laying her down in the bed as she rode through the rest of the aftershocks.

She looked up at her brainiac witch prince and smiled. “I love you,” As he bent down to kiss her she whispered “so much,” onto his lips.

Dorian chuckled, “Well I at least know you love what I can do to you,” he leaned in impossibly close. “You’re dripping wet.”

Monica gasped softly at his crude language as their lips met. She pulled him down to her and deepened the kiss, chests flush. “I love your dirty talk, you should do it more often,”

Monica reached down for Dorian’s belt buckle and undid it as his tongue explored her mouth. They shifted and Monica brushed up against him as she made to undo the buttons, causing him to elicit a low groan into their interlocked mouths. 

As they separated she reached up and drug her nails slowly down his jawline, leaning up to kiss his Adam’s apple, feeling Dorian’s low voice as it vibrated through her lips but not quite hearing him. “Hm?”

Dorian shook his head, ducking his head down to place gentle kisses at the base of her collarbone on his love mark.

“You love that mark don’t you?” Monica chuckled to herself. Dorian grinned sheepishly “I like having something of mine on your body.” He nuzzled against the crook of her neck, and Monica held him close, softly threading her fingers through his hair.

She knew that it couldn’t be easy for the world to think your girlfriend was married to someone else and that they couldn’t be as public as they wanted to be. She hated it too and was basically counting down the seconds until she could divorce William and go public on her relationship with Dorian. She knew some may think of her as unfaithful to William without knowing the whole story, but she didn’t care about the inevitable gossip as long as she could have Dorian Wytte right at her side.

She dropped her hands down to her own waist and unzipped her skirt. Dorian shifted and plopped next to her on the bed so she could wiggle out of her remaining garments. She looked over to see Dorian’s eyes drinking in the sight of her his hand slowly reaching out to trace the contours of her figure.

Monica wasn’t really insecure or anything, she knew her body looked good but seeing Dorian unabashedly enjoying the sight of every inch of her made warmth spread along multiple places in her body.

Dorian kicked off his pants and boxers leaving Monica exposed to his full-frame as well. His cock was fully erect and the sight of it made Monica clench her thighs together.

She pulled Dorian to the edge of the bed and kneeled on the floor. His eyes were hungry but ever courteous he still assured Monica she didn’t have to do anything for him.

“I know,” she smiled, “I want to, though.” And took his head into her mouth.

Dorian groaned above her. “Fuck Monica, that feels good.” She swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting his slightly salty precum before enveloping more of him. She pumped the base of his cock with her hands as she bobbed her head, gauging Dorian’s reactions as she went. 

The boy above her cursed and groaned as he kept his hips from involuntarily bucking forward. She took more of him into her until it reached the back of her throat. She bobbed her head, moving quicker, her teeth lightly grazing against Dorian. When Monica fondled his balls, Dorian’s hips bucked into her mouth, causing her to almost choke on the length of him. Waving away his apologies she removed herself from him almost completely before sliding all of him.

Dorian pumped himself into her gently above and Monica bobbed her head below while lightly playing with Dorian’s balls. She couldn’t really breathe but could tell from the increasingly lewd groaning above her that Dorian was about to cum. She pumped him hard with her hands a couple of times while removing him from her mouth, just as Dorian above her groaned, “Fuck, Monica!”

Streams of semen flew out hitting Monica in the face before spraying all over her boobs and chest. Dorian gripped his own length pumping it until he was spent, chest heaving.

He opened his eyes to find his beautiful girlfriend absolutely covered in his seed. He started to look horrified, until Monica recited in a fake innocent tone, “You like having something of yours on my body.” Then quirked a single eyebrow. Dorian laughed, leaning over and wiping his semen off his girlfriend’s face before kissing her. “I’ll be right back,”

He came back with two towels one slightly wet. He easily lifted Monica and placed her on the bed, gently cleaning her up.

“You know,” Monica whispered into his ear as he finished, “I thought about fingering myself while you were inside me.” A quick glance down would see that Dorian’s member was quickly springing to life again. “What do you think about when you’re jacking off, Dorian?” Dorian groaned, her voice a poison and an elixir to his ears.

“Monica…” he groaned as she pulled him down against her.

“I’ve asked you once,” she said with false honey dripping from her voice, “Talk dirty to me, Dorian.” She ground her mound against his dick and Dorian could swear he saw stars. “Tell me what you imagine at night.”

Dorian stayed quiet, resistant. “Do you like the thought of me, fingering myself for you? To the thought of you?” she plunged two of her fingers into her centerfolds.

“Yes,” he groaned, at her mercy. “I imagine you, sopping wet for me, tasting yourself, fingering deep inside you, but unable to find release.” Dorian ground their hips harder against each other. “Begging, pleading that I’m the only one who can make you come,”

Monica shuddered out a raspy moan and removed her fingers, revealing them to be dripping with her excitement. She slowly inserted the digits into Dorian’s mouth, who sucked them clean, fingers leaving his mouth with a crisp pop. “You don’t have to imagine now,” Monica whispered. “Please Dorian, I need you inside me.” she licked a wet trail down from his ear down his jawline.

Wrapping his arms around her, he positioned himself in front of her center. Slowly, he guided the tip of his cock in, Monica arching her back.

“Ah!” She wiggled a little, getting used to the large width of it inside of her, then slowly nodded.

As Dorian slid in more her face slightly contorted, whispering “Stop stop stop,” a few times to readjust. 

Soon enough, the two were fully connected. “Fuck Monica, you’re so beautiful,” Dorian said as he slowly started pumping into her.

Monica started rolling her hips against him in response, the pleasure finally surmounting the pain. “Talk to me,”

As their pace continued Dorian started a tirade of filthy compliments. 

Dorian smacked her ass suddenly and Monica shuddered, feeling close to the edge. “Faster,” she panted.

Dorian wound back and quickly joined them again. Monica gasped, nearly there. “Harder, Dorian please,” She tangled her hands in his hair. “Make me come for you,”

With that Dorian pumped into her furiously, flesh clapping loudly at their joinings. He ground into her clit, and with one final thrust, Monica was sent over the edge.

“Dorian!” she screamed, gripping his back impossibly hard, leaving red angry lines down his back.

With a few more pumps Dorian came inside of her, making Monica moan louder as the warm semen filled her as she rode out the rest of her climax.

The two stayed intertwined as they calmed down from heir highs, tangled in each other’s arms.

Slowly, Dorian came out of Monica, Monica, biting her lip pained as he did so.

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Dorian asked carefully, hands hovering over afraid of paining her further.

Monica simply laid her head in the crook of his neck, sore and aching. “I’m fine, Dorian, I’m just… really happy we took tomorrow off.” She laughed lightly to herself, knowing she would be walking weird for a while after this. Her eyelids felt heavy as she felt Dorian kiss the top of her head and slowly disentangle himself. 

Monica attempted to reach for Dorian but found her limbs heavy. “Where...” she yawned, the rest of her sentence dying out.

“I’ll be right back.”

When Dorian entered the room a few minutes later wearing a pair of sweatpants he finds Monica dozing softly, her hair fanning out around her, and just the slightest hint of drool dribbling out of her mouth. He smiled to himself, knowing that he was going to marry her one day.

He cleans her and the bed up, then wakes her up slightly so she can pull her hands through the oversized shirt he puts on her. “I’m glad it was with you,” Monica sighs, lazily kissing his cheek.

“I love you, Dorian,” she mumbles curling into him as he lays down, responding in kind, drifting to sleep again.

As the two cuddled the clock struck midnight, but neither of them knew nor cared the time. The next day they would spend together, not accepting any interruptions,  _ schedule _ be damned.

  
  
  
  



End file.
